Mamma Mia!
}} Mamma Mia!, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Abba. La canción sera presentada por New Directions, con solos de casi todos los miembros. Contexto de la Canción: Tras una semana exitosa y terminando el musical, los chicos de New Directions quieren dar una despedida bien merecida a Artie quien dice es la hora de partir. Interpretando esta canción los chicos despiden al director de la obra y Ex-New Directions. Letra de la Canción: Eva: I was cheated by you and I think you know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end Alma: Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul. Eva y Alma: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything Susan y Ally: Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again My My, just how much I've missed you? Freddy y Marký: Yes, I've been broken-hearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I should not have let you go Will y Fernando: I was angry and sad when I knew we were through I can't count all the times I have cried over you Sue y Bella: Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly loose control There's a fire within my soul. Will, Sue, Fernando y Bella: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything Michael y Daniel: Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again My, my, just how much I've missed you? Antonella y Celeste: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Eva y Alma junto a Chicas de New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again My, my, just how much I've missed you? Michael y Cody junto a Chicos de New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again My, my, just how much I've missed you? New Directions: Yes, I've been broken hearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I should not have let you go! Vídeo: full|left|300px full|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Freddy Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Michael Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Susan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Ally Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Marký Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sue Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Niel Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Celeste Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Antonella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Cody Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Mamma Mia!